<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Kaworu! by RosesOnTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460865">Happy Birthday, Kaworu!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon'>RosesOnTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy Birthday Nagisa Kaworu, Happy Birthday Nagisa Kaworu 2020, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Music, Non-Canon Relationship, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, birthday fic, group chats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji learns that Kaworu's never celebrated his birthday before, so Shinji and his friends plan him a surprise birthday party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horaki Hikari/Suzuhara Touji, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Kirishima Mana/Suzunami Kotone, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Kaworu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm, hm, hmm hm...” Kaworu and Shinji hummed, Shinji’s pair of earbuds from his SDAT shared between them. Kaworu held his hand tighter. Music and Kaworu’s humming was all Shinji needed to chill out a bit on a Wednesday night.</p><p>“Shinji, what’s a birthday party?” Kaworu suddenly asked, staring over at the whirring fan in the corner of Shinji’s small bedroom.</p><p>“Huh?” Shinji pulled his earbud out.</p><p>“A birthday party. What is it?” Shinji blinked at Kaworu, completely dumbfounded; Though Shinji was well aware of Kaworu’s...<em>sheltered</em> upbringing, he had television; surely he knew?</p><p>“It’s, uh, sort of a little celebration for turning another year older. They’re not for everyone-“ Misato suddenly slid open the bedroom door.</p><p>“Especially not for when you’re an adult and would prefer not to be reminded of your age...” She said, sighing.</p><p>“Were you listening in on us...?” </p><p>“Just makin’ sure ya weren’t up to anythin’!” Misato slurred, Shinji’s face going bright red.</p><p>“But, Katsuragi, aren’t you only thirty-nine?” Kaworu innocently asked. Misato clenched her fist in anger and sarcastically laughed.</p><p>“<em>Twenty</em>-nine.” She chugged what little was left of her beer, small drops of it staining onto her baggy yellow t-shirt in the process, turned around the corner and left.</p><p>“So mean...” She whimpered from the kitchen.</p><p>“Geez...” Shinji stood up and shut the door.</p><p>“Do you like having birthday parties, Shinji?” Shinji thought for a second. The last time he might’ve had a proper ‘party’ was when he was four, but even then...</p><p>“I guess, they’re alright. I haven’t really had one in a while.”</p><p>“What happens in them?” He turned to face Kaworu, who expectantly crossed his legs and looked up at him, as if he were an eager little kid in a classroom.</p><p>“W-well, there’s usually a cake, people give you presents and you have some friends over.” Kaworu’s face beamed.</p><p>“That sounds very nice. I’d like to have one someday...I didn’t even realise Lilin celebrated their birth date...” Shinji couldn’t help but frown.</p><p>“...You’ve never really acknowledged your own birthday before, huh?” He asked. Kaworu shook his head.</p><p>“Correct. I suppose that it simply hadn’t occurred to me. It’s on the 13th of this month, I believe.” Shinji sat back down next to Kaworu, who grabbed his hand back again. </p><p>“That’s only in a couple of days…” Kaworu turned his attention to the clock on Shinji’s wall. </p><p>“It’s late, I should be on my way home soon.”</p><p>“A-are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” Kaworu leaned in closer, Shinji’s heartbeat picking up.</p><p>“There’s something I have to do at home. I’m sorry.” Shinji struggled to think of a response for a moment, but Kaworu replied for him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>“I-i-it’s okay.” Shinji quietly stammered out. Kaworu giggled, going in for another quick kiss.</p><p>Unfortunately, Asuka suddenly opened the door, startling the two of them. Shinji immediately jerked away, almost crushing his SDAT with his elbow.</p><p>“Oi, stupid Shinji, I’m hungry! Quit making out with your boyfriend and make dinner already!” Misato stood behind her, drinking another can of beer.</p><p>“W-why were you both listening in?!”</p><p> </p><p>New Chat (10 People)</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: Hello</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: why did you make a group chat without kaworu?</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: OMG ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH HIM (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: fucking finally</p><p> </p><p>reiayanami: oof</p><p> </p><p>aida_ken: cringe :(</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: shut up</p><p> </p><p>aida_ken: Haha</p><p> </p><p>kotonechan: i thought you’d stay together forever...</p><p> </p><p>manakiri: This is the worst news of my life</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: No, it’s for Kaworu’s birthday, he’s never had one before</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: then name the chat smh</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: Shinji broke up with Kaworu?? 🤗</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: sorry * 😱</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari named the chat “Kaworu’s Birthday”</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: I want to plan him a party, he’s never had one before</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: aw that’s cute!</p><p> </p><p>reiayanami: Wow</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: U two are so cute!!!!</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: When’s his birthdya anyway</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: On the 13th</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: That’s in 2 days...will we even have time :(</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: sure, i’ll have it at mine, my new place is way big enough for 11 ppl!</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: no need to flex</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: do we have to buy presents</p><p> </p><p>kotonechan: Get music related stuff!!</p><p> </p><p>kirimana: just slap a little bow on Shinji’s head</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: Good idea Kotone, records and CDs are good</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: classical shit right?</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: ye</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: Great, the 13th is on a Friday so we’ll get ready after school, at around 6, at Mari’s</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: Shinji can bring Kaworu over at 7 or so</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: does that work for everyone?</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: sure</p><p> </p><p>tojitojitoji: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>aida_ken: Mhm</p><p> </p><p>kotonechan: Ya</p><p> </p><p>kirimana: What about food and drinks</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>reiayanami: Okay</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: nya also we gotta have music 🎶</p><p> </p><p>kirimana: ME AND KOTONE WILL DO DECORATIONS!!</p><p> </p><p>kotonechan: YES</p><p> </p><p>reiayanami: I will do food and drinks</p><p> </p><p>hikari2002: this is gonna be fun...:)</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: that sounds so ominous…..</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Asuka had her gift in clutched in one arm and rang the doorbell with the other. She smoothed out her classic yellow sundress, and Mari’s apartment door swung open.</p><p>“Princess! You’re a bit late~” Though she’d never admit it, that nickname had started to make Asuka blush more than piss her off. Mari was still in her pyjamas; a pink tank top and green shorts. In a complete contrast to Mari herself, her apartment was spotless; Everything shone as brightly as a diamond.</p><p>“The hell…?” Asuka whispered to herself. Asuka stepped inside and looked around. Mari wasn’t kidding; She could absolutely fit more than eleven people in this new apartment.</p><p>“Hello.” Rei said flatly, whisking away at a bowl full of cake mixture. Honey, one of Mari’s cats, purred and brushed her ginger tail against Asuka as a welcoming greeting. </p><p>“Hi!” Hikari grinned, squirting bright pink icing onto a group of cupcakes.</p><p>“Heyo!” Mana waved, standing tip-toed on a step ladder, hanging up an orange banner saying, ‘Happy Sweet 16th’. Asuka smirked and rolled her eyes, putting her gift down on the floor with the rest of the gifts; Practically all of them shaped like CDs and records. Hikari glanced at her watch; 6:10.</p><p>“Where’re Toji and Kensuke?” Hikari asked. Asuka plopped down onto Mari’s black couch and shook her head.</p><p>“Who knows?” Asuka laughed. Kotone sighed.</p><p>“You really need to keep your boyfriend and his boyfriend in check…” Kotone giggled, handing Mana another pin for the banner. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at Hikari.</p><p>“T-Toji’s not my boyfriend!” Hikari blushed and stared down at her cupcakes.</p><p>“C’mon, you like him, he likes you, you should just go for it already!” Mana smiled. Mari snorted and went over to the front door.</p><p>“I don’t know how he feels though…”</p><p>“He’s a total meathead, he somehow probably doesn’t even realise how much he likes you!” Asuka interjected.</p><p>“Who likes who?” The girls yelped, Mari barely succeeding at stifling a laugh. Toji and Kensuke stood at the end of the hall, present in hand, completely oblivious.</p><p>“N-no one likes anyone!” Hikari stuttered.</p><p>“Woah, Mari, your place is so cool! Is this what it’s like to be rich?  Kensuke placed his poorly wrapped present on the pile and eagerly looked the apartment up-and-down. Mari laughed. Hikari let out a sigh of relief and kept working on her cupcakes, letting herself glance up at Toji.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji took his phone out of his pocket and shot the group chat a quick text;</p><p> </p><p>Kaworu’s Birthday (10 People)</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: How’s everything going? I’m outside Kaworu’s apartment</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: everyone’s here and everything’s pretty much ready</p><p> </p><p>reiayanami: Cake’s almost out of the oven</p><p> </p><p>Shinji smiled and looked down into the plastic bag he was carrying. Inside was a wrapped present; Something he’d picked very carefully. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he padded up the stairs and knocked on Kaworu’s apartment door. Shinji looked down at his hands for a moment; He was shaking. </p><p>“Ah, hello, Shinji.” It immediately opened, just as it always does.</p><p>“H-hey, Kaworu.” </p><p>“What’s in that bag?” Shinji quickly hid the plastic bag behind him, causing it to rustle.</p><p>“I, um, I can’t tell you yet,” Kaworu raised an eyebrow and sweetly smiled.</p><p>“But I want to take you somewhere...A-are you busy?” He looked up at him, bashfully. Kaworu stepped out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. </p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“May I?” Shinji offered out his hand and Kaworu gleefully took it.</p><p>“Lead the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotone looked at the clock on her phone. 6:58 pm. </p><p>“It’s almost time!” </p><p>“Crap! Is everythin’ good?” Toji looked around. The cake had been decorated, the decorations were up neatly and Mari had finally gotten changed.</p><p>“Yep!” Hikari exclaimed.</p><p>“Everyone, hide!” Kotone flipped the light switch next the front door. Mari and Asuka ducked behind the TV. Toji and Hikari hid behind the dining table. Rei, Kensuke and Mana sat underneath the kitchen counter. Kotone panicked and simply flopped onto the floor, causing everyone to laugh. Mana pulled out her phone, illuminating the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kaworu’s Birthday (10 People)</p><p> </p><p>kirimana: you guys almost here?</p><p> </p><p>shinji.ikari: Outside apartment building, get ready</p><p> </p><p>“They’re outside!” Mana said, excitedly, turning off her phone.</p><p>“Shh, everybody shut up!” Asuka whisper-yelled.</p><p> </p><p>marimeowz: door's open, turn the light onnnn</p><p> </p><p>About three seconds later, footsteps from outside faintly filled the room, and everyone held their breath. </p><p>“K-keep your eyes closed!” Shinji and Kaworu laughed.</p><p>“Mhm…” The door clicked open, and Shinji switched the light on.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Kaworu!” Everyone stood up and yelled. A look of surprise overtook Kaworu’s face.</p><p>“Oh, oh wow…!” Kaworu grinned.</p><p>“You all prepared this...for me?” Everyone nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“It was Shinji’s idea!” Kotone winked. Shinji laughed shyly.</p><p>“After what you told me, I thought that I should plan something for you...Y-you’ve done so much for me, and I thought that you deserved to have something like this, or s-something, I don’t know…” Shinji trailed off. Tears filled Kaworu’s eyes. He really had succeeded in this time loop. He took Shinji into a hug.</p><p>“Shinji...You’re too kind. Thank you,” Shinji blushed, completely forgetting for a moment that there were other people in the room. </p><p>“Thank you so much, my love.” Kaworu sniffled and pulled away.</p><p>“Thank you all for doing this.” Kaworu sweetly smiled, looking around at everyone through glassy eyes.</p><p>“Of course! We love ya, man.” Toji beamed. Kaworu took hold of Shinji’s hand once again; This really was the best timeline.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, we’ll go first,” Mana handed Kaworu a large, flat, square-like present; It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was.</p><p>“This is from both of us!” Kotone smiled. Kaworu tore at the paper, revealing a record; ‘Ultimate Beethoven Classics Collection Volume One’.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Kotone and Mana high fived, as Rei reached for hers.</p><p>“Here, Nagisa. Happy birthday.” She smiled and handed him a slightly thicker and smaller square-like present; Once again, it didn’t take a genius.</p><p>“Aaron Copland CD Collection? Thank you, Rei.”</p><p>“Ikari recommended it to me for you.” Shinji tilted his head to the ground and sheepishly looked up at Kaworu, pure adoration in his crimson eyes. Toji and Kensuke were next up, Toji handing him a small box, the wrapping paper frayed and creased at the edges.</p><p>“I really shoulda asked for Hikari’s help with the wrapping, sorry.” Toji nervously laughed. Kaworu pulled at one piece of the paper and it all came undone. The box was made out of wood, with a small silver lever on the side. </p><p>“Open it up and wind it up, it’s pretty neat,” Kensuke said. Kaworu followed his instructions, and a lullaby-esque version of his favourite song, Ode to Joy, played.</p><p>“Aw! Good choice, you guys.” Hikari smiled. Kensuke violently nudged Toji.</p><p>“It was all his idea!” Toji blushed and laughed.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kaworu smiled.</p><p>“Ah, well, y’know…” Toji bashfully grinned. Asuka rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Here,” She handed him a large, heavy box. Kaworu excitedly tore open the paper, and his eyes widened when he discovered what it was.</p><p>“A record player?”</p><p>“Huh?!” Everyone gasped and looked at Asuka, who huffed.</p><p>“What? I had some spare money.” She shrugged and smirked.</p><p>“My oh my, Princess!” Mari exclaimed. Kaworu leant over to hug her.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Asuka.” She awkwardly patted him on the back.</p><p>“Y-yeah yeah, whatever…” She mumbled and pulled away. Hikari handed him a simple envelope.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Kaworu.” He tore the paper open, reaching in to find a cute little birthday card with a cat playing the piano on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy Birthday, Kaworu! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope this’ll be useful to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your friend, Hikari </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A $30 gift card for a nearby CD store was taped inside.</p><p>“Thank you, Hikari. I’ll have to go this weekend.” Mari enthusiastically grabbed her’s.</p><p>“Happy birthday, B-F-F!” She grinned. Kaworu tore the messy paper open, to find multiple items in one; A Leonard Bernstein CD, a book on classical composers and multiple button-up shirts with patterns that made them look like they came straight from the 80s.</p><p>“Jeez...” Toji sighed.</p><p>“Thank you, Mari. My 'B-F-F' forever.”</p><p>“Yay!” Mari pinned him down into a hug.</p><p>“Best friends forever forever?” Mana questioned.</p><p>“Just let them have it.” Kotone giggled. Everyone laughed. </p><p>“U-um…” Shinji began. Everyone went quiet, turning their attention to Shinji. Mari realised it was time to get off of Kaworu, and decided to cling onto a mildly reluctant Asuka instead.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” Kaworu gently took the carefully wrapped present out of Shinji’s shaky hands. He undid the orange bow, and the gold paper fell to the floor along with the bow. An SDAT. With multiple cassette tapes. </p><p>“Just like yours…” Kaworu whispered, smiling.</p><p>“Shinji…” Kaworu gently placed the SDAT and the cassettes next to him and grabbed Shinji’s hands, causing him to squeak.</p><p>“Kaworu…?”</p><p>“I love you.” After a split second of silence, Shinji leant in and kissed him.</p><p>“I-I love you too, Kaworu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm! Rei, this cake is so damn good!” Mari said, chocolate cake staining the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rei softly smiled.</p><p>“Princess, c’mere, lemme kiss you! All that mushy stuff made me really miss you!” Mari clung desperately to Asuka’s shoulder, like a koala on a tree.</p><p>“S-swallow your damn cake first, stupid!” Asuka blushed and playfully pushed her off.</p><p>“You guys…” Hikari began, disapprovingly wagging her finger, a small smile on the corner of her lips.</p><p>“Cupcakes are good too,” Kensuke said, gobbling on one, icing covering the corners of his mouth. Rei lightly laughed. Honey rolled over the stray wrapping paper, so Kensuke rubbed her tummy; And was met with a harsh scratch.</p><p>"Owie..."</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kaworu, should we put on that record you got?” Mana asked. He nodded, Shinji’s head buried in his shoulder. Mana smiled at the cute image, and put the record on. Kotone grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Dance with me?” Mana winked.</p><p>“Did you put on the record as an excuse to dance with me?” Kotone heartily laughed.</p><p>“Maybe.” Mana offered her hand.</p><p>“M’lady.”</p><p>“M...lady.” The girls laughed and danced for the rest of the song, stumbling over one another with every step.</p><p>“We suck at this…” Mana said, the two of them giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Mari practically fell onto the couch and lay her head onto Asuka’s lap.</p><p>“Mm, I’m tired, Princess.”</p><p>“I-I can tell.” Asuka kicked off her shoes and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Can I kiss you yet?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>”Pretty please?” Mari asked sleepily.</p><p>“...Maybe.” Asuka smirked.</p><p>“Pleeease?” Asuka grinned.</p><p>“Alright, alright-“ Suddenly, Mari leant up and kissed her, their heads hitting in the process.</p><p>“Ow…!” Mari whined.</p><p>“Geez, what did you think’d happen?” Asuka laughed. Mari whimpered.</p><p>“You’re such a meanie, my Princess.” Mari purred.</p><p> </p><p>Hikari put her soda down and breathed in and out, steadily gaining confidence.</p><p>“Alright, I can do this…!” She quickly walked over to Toji, who stood in front of the kitchen counter, sipping away at his own drink.</p><p>“Toji, d-do you like anyone?”</p><p>“Eh?” Hikari started panicking.</p><p>“I, um, let me rephrase that. I was wondering if you’d like to...go out?” Toji stared at her for a second, barely processing what she just said. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Toji smoothed his hair back and leant against what he thought was the wall, instead slipping and almost falling over.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hikari worriedly asked.</p><p>“Yeah…” He rubbed his head and she extended her hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!” Asuka’s phone buzzed right in her ear, startling her.</p><p> </p><p>misatokatsuragi: are u stayijg at Maris or whatever her name is shnjj just texted me thag he’s staying at Kaworu’s</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 1 am?!” Asuka exclaimed. Kotone yawned, pulling a sleeping Mana closer to her.</p><p>“Ah, we have school tomorrow!” Hikari gasped, helping Rei clean up the last of the mess they’d made.</p><p>“Nah, it’s Saturday tomorrow. We’re all good.” Mari smiled, laying her head on Asuka’s shoulder. </p><p>“Damn, I’m tired…” Toji rolled over on the floor, unconsciously putting his arm around an also sleeping Kensuke. </p><p>“Looks like Shinji and Kaworu already left…” Kotone sighed.</p><p> </p><p>asuka_02: staying at mari’s</p><p> </p><p>“The trains won’t be back until later,” Asuka said, annoyed.</p><p>“You can all sleepover, it’s fine…” Mari yawned, sleepily stroking Honey. Hikari shook her head and turned the light off.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaworu…” Shinji tiredly asked, following Kaworu into his pitch-black apartment.</p><p>“Yes?” Shinji hesitated.</p><p>“Um...Never mind.”</p><p>“You seem tired,” Kaworu said, softly placing his presents on the already cluttered coffee table.</p><p>“A bit. I was stressed about tonight last night, so I couldn’t sleep well.” Shinji yawned and began untying his shoes.</p><p>“I see.” Kaworu sighed and Shinji sat on his unmade bed, sitting in silence for a moment, unable to ask the question plaguing the back of his mind.</p><p>“...Did you really mean it?”</p><p>“Hm?” Kaworu sat down next to him, kicking his sneakers off.</p><p>“Do you...really love me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kaworu smiled, pulling Shinji into a hug.</p><p>“You mean more than anything to me.” He whispered.</p><p>“But why?” </p><p>“Shinji, you matter more than you think. You make a bigger difference to others than you think. What you did tonight was once inconceivable to me. I didn’t believe I’d ever get the chance to experience happiness like this, by myself, and much less, with another person. With other people. That’s why I love you. You show me true happiness.”</p><p>“You’re so perfect.” Tears filled Shinji’s eyes. Kaworu lightly laughed and lay down, pulling Shinji with him.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” Kaworu pulled the quilt over them and held him tightly, never wanting to let go again.</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Shinji.”</p><p>“...Happy birthday, Kaworu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i had a shit ton of fun writing this and it's actually the longest thing i've written so far lmao</p><p>happy birthday angel boy lol</p><p>feedback is always appreciated :)</p><p>twitter: @asukar0se</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>